Crumbling Peace
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: The first two vampyres, Nyx's daughters, had two different views of the world. They were eventually forced into a battle that cost them their lives and years later, Neferet decides to summon them back. Thus Reneey and Lyn are thrown into House Of Night


A/N: Reneey: So now we're doing House of Night! Why? Cuz I FINALLY got the six books after like… two years or something and I'm in the middle of Marked XD And one day Lyn will get 'em too whenever she goes to McKay's.

Lyn: Or just at the bookstore. Whichever. Depends how bored I get and how much money I have.

Reneey: Well anyway, let's hope you get addicted too XD

---

**1. Crescent Moon**

_A woman with pure black eyes stared down the woman across from her. "Sepelio," she said softly but sternly. "Why do you attack the humans? Mother made us to live in peace with them but you continue to disobey Mother's orders…"_

_The other woman, Sepelio, gave a smile that looked more than a little demented. "Eirene, my dear sister, you are simply too indoctrinated by Mother's words to understand. We are superior. To consider ourselves equal to _them_ is to consider ourselves equal with common garden slugs. It is absurd."_

_"But mother also made trackers who mark humans to become vampyres… if they are still considered slugs, then we are too."_

_Sepelio snarled, her eyes flashing with anger. "_We_ are not _human_."_

_"No, but soon humans will be turned into those like us. If you kill them all off… then our species will die out, sister. Can't you see that?"_

_Sepelio tossed her hair proudly. "I have no intention of dying any time soon, Eirene. Our species shall not fail."_

_---_

_"I am sorry we have come to this, Sepelio, but I cannot let you continue killing the humans." Eirene's tattoos glowed as water sprang from her hands and shot at her sister, turning into ice, sharp as daggers. "As you know, we are blood sisters… You die… I die… It is the price I pay for killing the person I love and care for."_

_Sepelio's own tattoos glowed just as fiercely as her eyes flashed and a pillar of flame roared to life from her hands. "We shall see, Eirene," she hissed in a venomous tone. "You should have kept to healing your pathetic little humans. You are not fit for the battlefield."_

_"Maybe so, but we will die today… I will make sure of it!" Eirene's hands waved as the ice turned into water again, putting out the flames. "You will not harm any others!"_

_A gust of strong wind hit Sepelio, knocking her back, but she merely shifted from standing tall to a predatorlike crouch to avoid losing her footing. "You cannot beat me, little sister."_

_"Farewell… my sister." Giving all of her strength, Eirene called on a ritual for Nyx, the mother, for help… summoning all of the elements, combining them as one, and sending them straight for Sepelio. If that didn't kill her, then Eirene's body failing from lack of energy would._

_Sepelio didn't try to block it; there was no point. This was it one way or the other._

_Except that it wasn't really, not by a long shot, and the twisted smirk on her face showed how sure she was about that._

_"Farewell indeed, Eirene… but not goodbye."_

---

A woman with wavy, dark hair sighed as she walked the dark halls. "Classes should be beginning soon," the woman muttered. Neferet the vampyre sociology teacher. "Well, might as well go check out some books…"

With that she turned on her heels. They made a click-clack sound as she walked to the library.

"Hm?" Her foot hit something. "What is this?"

Neferet bent down to pick up an object. "A book? Very dusty…" She blew on it, revealing rich purple with gold symbols. "Now, why haven't I seen you before…?"

It took some strength, but finally she got it to open up. "Sepelio and Eirene…?" Her eyes widened. "Nyx… had daughters…? The first ever vampyres…"

Her interest was definitely caught in this book. The more she read, the more a little plan formed in her head. "Sepelio… I think we might just see eye to eye…"

Quickly grabbing some candles, she laid out a necklace with a crescent moon shaped pendant on the table before her. "Sepelio… you were smart… I will find you and bring you back… I have plans that require you…"

She cackled in her mind as her hands performed the summoning ritual. Neferet took the pendant in her hands, whispered words, and in her hands the pendant glowed bright orange.

Then it disappeared.

Neferet left the library with a smirk… ready for class…

---

"Dude, Lynni… don't bother… there's only one pawn shop here and the only used stuff shops are online." 15-year-old Reneey Umbra rolled her eyes as she rode shotgun with her best friend, 18-year-old Lyn Elumo. "Just go to Barnes & Noble."

"Barnes & Noble rips you off," Lyn said firmly.

"Well, there aren't any other bookstores around here except the library," Reneey muttered.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Barnes & Noble it is."

"If you want the cheaper one, go by the one that's connected to the mall, not the one by itself."

"Cheaper than a rip-off is still a rip-off," Lyn muttered but drove anyway.

"Well, then go back south for McKay's," Reneey hmphed, deciding to act bratty.

"Oh, whatever! Get out of the car and quit acting like I killed your cat!"

Reneey twitched. "Fuck you," she muttered as she stepped out. "Anyway, I have ten bucks on me…"

"… That's it? What can you get for ten bucks here?"

"Uh… Well, one manga… Well, my mom didn't give me any money, this is my lunch money…"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Keep your lunch money. I'll buy you one thing. Under fifty dollars."

"Dude you can get like… three things for under fifty dollars, possibly four… depends."

"I just said that so you can't ask for an entire manga box set or something."

"Ooh!" Reneey nodded as she dragged Lyn around the store. "Hm… How much is tax…?"

"Like 9.25 cents on the dollar or something," Lyn guesstimated.

"… Wait, the tax is 9 dollars and 25 cents?!"

"… No!" Lyn said, slapping her palm into her face. "Oh, whatever, I'm not explaining it. Just forget tax."

"Well, okay – oh!" Reneey's eyes widened. "House of Night jewelry is here already!" She grinned as she ran to them. "Lookie! And it's for… twenty dollars?! … Ffuucckk."

Lyn shrugged. "It's under fifty. We can both get one if you want."

"… Damn… and you won't let me spend the ten bucks…?"

"Shut up and pick something," Lyn said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Some of these are actually kind of pretty…"

"Hm… wanna get the crescent moon one? There's only two left anyway and it has a red gem and you like red…"

"That's actually the one I was looking at," Lyn admitted, reaching for the piece of jewelry.

As soon as Lyn's fingers touched the pendant, time itself stopped. The two girls stood there, frozen, and light slowly began to emerge from the pendant. Soon it enveloped the whole store.

It had been 18 years since Neferet cast that summoning spell but now… it was activated.


End file.
